


Cultural appropriation

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #WeLoveSebastianStan, AU! Feudal Japan, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Japanese warrior! Steve Rogers, M/M, Ninja! James "Bucky" Barnes, Photoset, Print, WARNING! cultural appropriation, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Печать на футболке. 2 фото, 2970х1980px. Photoset in support of Sebastian Stan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Cultural appropriation

**Author's Note:**

> Печать на футболке. 2 фото, 2970х1980px. Photoset in support of Sebastian Stan.


End file.
